Viperion
|-|Viperion= |-|Luka Couffaine= |-|Silencer= Summary Luka Couffaine is the older brother of Juleka Couffaine, the guitarist of Kitty Section, and a new student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Desperada", after Adrien Agreste gives up being Aspik for not being able to help Ladybug against the titular villain, she gives Luka the Snake Miraculous. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Sass, he becomes Viperion, a snake-themed superhero. In "Silencer", when Bob Roth threatens Marinette after she accuses him of stealing Kitty Section's idea for XY's new song, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Silencer, a voice-stealing supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Luka Couffaine (Civilian), Viperion (Superhero Alter ego), Silcencer (Akumatized Villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 16 (Season 2), 17 (Season 3) (Was stated to be approximately 2 years older than his sister Juleka, who's around the same age as Marinette) Classification: Human, Superhero, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Luka =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Through his amplifier), Transformation |-|Viperion =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Lyre wielder, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Time Manipulation and Limited Time Travel (with Second Chance), Enhanced Hearing, Smell and Infra-Red vision, Surface Scaling, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Silencer = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Voice Manipulation (Able to stole people’s voices, rendering them unable to speak and letting him mimicry their voices); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Silencers that would remain immobile until Luka gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Adrien), likely higher with his amplifier (Created a large sound wave that blasted several cars at a distance) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to new Miraculous holders such as Pegasus and Carapace. Briefly fought Cat Noir while being under Miracle Queen’s control) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir about three years after they fought Stoneheart) Speed: Unknown. Supersonic Attack speed with his amplifier | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Cat Noir) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human. At least Class 5 through his amplifier | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Clashed with Cat Noir) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette. Withstood the sound wave of his own amplifier at a close range without receiving damage) | At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with his amplifier | Standard Melee Range, higher with his lyre | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: The Snake Miraculous, which allows him to transform into Viperion, a Snake themed superhero. His lyre | Akumatized helmet Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to figure out Desperada’s weaknesses. He’s also an incredibly talented guitarist) Weaknesses: Powers will be lost if his bracelet is taken. If doesn't use his second chance superpower in 5 minutes after activating it, he'll de-transform. The second chance power can only return him back in time to the moment he marked upon activating said power. | Powers will be lost if his helmet is destroyed. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Viperion= SecondChance.gif|Viperion activates his Second Chance DesperadaRewind.gif|Viperion saves Ladybug and Cat Noir from Desperada Catrion.gif|Viperion uses his Second Chance to get the upper hand against Cat Noir Second Chance: First, Viperion slides their finger on the Miraculous the first time to mark that moment in time. When in need, they activate the power by sliding their finger on the Miraculous a second time. Once activated, Viperion goes back to the moment they marked. Their memory remains untouched, allowing them to correct any issues or mistakes that may have occurred before going back in time. Viperion can use this power as many times as he wants, however, if five minutes pass without using this power, then the Miraculous loses power and the Miraculous owner detransforms back. |-|Silencer= Silencer can steal people's voices by touching their lips with his two fingers and making a shushing motion; the voice will then escape from the person as a jellyfish-like entity. Once their voices are out, he can store them inside his mask and then he can talk with them using his hands. If his power is used on a Miraculous holder, he can render them virtually powerless unless he says the invocations in their place. Key: Luka Couffaine | Viperion | Silencer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8